


Scared Whiskers

by MaryTagus



Series: Whiskers the cat [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whiskers is still no where to be found. When Felicity finds him she understands he's scared, and Oliver fully understands how the cat feels as he his always terrified by Felicity's loud voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared Whiskers

[Source](http://www.dapcat.org)

 

“Oliver, I can't find Whiskers anywhere.”  
“I’m sure he will show up when he smells the food.”  
“I would. Smells wonderful…”  
“No… no fingers in my food.”  
“But it smells and looks so appetizing.”  
“You will have time to eat all you want, but no fingers.”  
“Fine.”  
“You don't need to leave, Felicity.”  
“I don't trust myself around all these good things when I’m not able to touch any of it.”  
“You can touch the cook but not the food.”  
“That sounds tempting.”  
“…”  
“As the cook is so appetizing and tasty.”  
“And you can even touch with more than just a finger.”  
“Sounds perfect. But the cook is burning the food.”  
“Oh S!*t. … Not burned but close. You are way too distracting, Felicity.”  
“So no touching the food and no distracting the cook. Kitchen definitely isn’t my favorite room. I'll be in the living room.”  
“I’m almost done, hon.”  
“Meow”  
“Whiskers. I almost sat on you.”  
“Meow”  
“Don't be scared. I’m not going to hurt you.”  
“He’s probably just afraid you will yell again.”  
“He can't be.”  
“…”  
“I didn't yell that loud.”  
“…”  
“Did I?”  
“I plaint the Fifth”  
“Oliver.”  
“What? I do understand the cat if he’s scared of you because of the yelling. I can relate.”  
“What do you mean, Mr Queen?”  
“Your loud voice scares me. Unfortunately I can't hide on a comforter like Whiskers.”  
“You have a simple solution though.”  
“What?”  
“Don't make me use it.”  
“You have to give me a hint when I get too close then.”  
“Like what?”  
“I don’t know. A gentle nudge a soft kick kn my leg under a table… AUCH.”  
“…”  
“That wasn’t soft.”  
“But I’m sure you got the hint.”  
“Loud and clear. Come on Whiskers”  
“Meow”  
“Lets feed the angry lady.”  
“Whiskers I think Oliver wants another hint.”  
“No, no need.”


End file.
